Después de mi muerte
by Karolyne
Summary: El humano que utilice este cuaderno no podrá ir ni al cielo o al infierno. Si no hay cielo ni infierno para aquel que usa la libreta, ¿qué es lo que le queda a Yagami Raito? Ha muerto hace tiempo y con él Kira, pero eso no significa que su existencia se desvaneciera por completo.


**Título: **Después de mi muerte...  
**Tipo de escrito:** One-Shot  
**Género:** Drama / Tragedia  
**Autora:** Karolyne

– – – – –

Los personajes en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen.

Son de la autoría y propiedad de Tsugumi Oba.

– – – – –

**Después de mi muerte...**

Y sigo aquí, otro día más en el oscuro vacío al que llegué después de morir… después de perder ante aquel niño genio al que todos conocían por _Near_. Aún me cuesta creer que todo terminara de esa forma, que mi existencia tuviera tan mediocre final.

En este lugar no se distingue arriba o abajo, adelante o atrás, derecha o izquierda. No hay puertas, ni ventanas, y si te llegaras a topar con alguien ni siquiera lo sabrías. No sabes en dónde te encuentras y si caminas, no sabes a dónde te estás dirigiendo. Tan simple como eso. A esto me vi reducido.

Al principio me llenaba de pánico, me aterraba no poder ver ni mi propio cuerpo. Sentía que me ahogaba, que el oxígeno se me agotaba y que la luz se alejaba de mis ojos por cada segundo que pasaba. Y entonces terminaba sintiéndome estúpido, ¿por qué temía morir si ya estaba muerto? Tan cómica, tan patética mi existencia.

Después me fui acostumbrando y tomé a la oscuridad por amiga, después de todo, no había otra cosa que me hiciera compañía. Finalmente, aprendí a controlarla y con ello ser capaz de ver hacia el mundo humano. Otear a todos aquellos a los que conocí: a mi hermana, a mi madre, y a los del cuerpo de policía. Near ya no me interesaba.

_El humano que utilice este cuaderno no podrá ir ni al cielo o al infierno._

Recuerdo muy bien esa regla. Recuerdo habérmela pasado por los cojones y seguir adelante con mi vida, impartiendo justicia, y haciendo del mundo un mejor lugar para vivir. ¿Que si me arrepiento? Hmph. Para nada. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber sido tan descuidado como para escoger a Mikami… ¡Vaya forma en que le arrebataron la Death Note! Y pensar que me ha llamado escoria justo antes de morir.

Me encuentro aburrido, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez en que abrí un portal, como he decidido llamarles, al mundo humano. Comienzo a buscar una de las paredes, esa es la única parte difícil. Crear un portal es tan sencillo como correr las cortinas para que la luz del día entre en tu hogar. Son ventanas, en pocas palabras. Y aún así, no todos los que están en este pútrido lugar saben hacerlo.

Logro mirar a mi madre y a mi hermana Sayu, ambas sentadas a la mesa mientras ven las noticias. Sayu se ve feliz, por fin ha dejado atrás el trauma que Mello le causó al secuestrarla. Ahora es cuando me enorgullezco de no haberle asesinado en mi intento por mantener la libreta conmigo. De haberlo hecho, mi madre se habría quedado completamente sola, y yo sería el único culpable de ello.

Aún me pregunto lo que el cuerpo policial les dijo para explicarles mi muerte, o mejor dicho, para encubrir mi secreto. Sé de sobra que así es. A decir verdad, la identidad de Kira jamás fue revelada. _Kira_, mi secreto, nació el día en que encontré la Death Note que Ryuk tiró en nuestro mundo, y murió conmigo cuando el mismo shinigami escribió mi nombre en su propia libreta.

Sonrío de medio lado, incrédulo de mis propios pensamientos. Me cuesta admitir lo que quiero hacer: el agradecerles a ese grupo de idiotas por mantener todo esto oculto no es algo que haría estando en vida. Mi sonrisa se convierte en la carcajada de un desquiciado. Pero es verdad, me siento forzado a encontrar la forma de darles las gracias a esos farsantes de policía por no destrozar sus vidas como yo destrocé la vida de Misa, y acabé con la de mi propio padre, de la cual, aún me siento culpable.

Él había muerto en mi engaño, lo sé, creyendo que su hijo era el gran chico que había educado, y el indicado para continuar en la caza de Kira en nombre de L… y ellas morirían, cuando les llegara su hora, creyendo lo mismo. Recordándome como el hijo y hermano que había muerto en búsqueda de la justicia. Morirían amándome por siempre, ignorantes a lo que en verdad fui.

Vuelvo a correr la cortina, con la satisfacción de saber que mi familia nunca sabrá de mi verdadero yo. Nadie nunca les mirará mal, ni les juzgarán por estar relacionadas con el asesino más temible de la historia como en alguna vez escuché que la policía, utilizando los medios, intentaron lavar el cerebro de todos los ciudadanos del mundo. Sin mucho éxito debo decir, pues todavía hasta el día de hoy, hay personas que siguen temiendo de mí y esperan mi regreso.

De nuevo en la oscuridad, recuerdo a Misa y lo mucho que me cabreaba con sus preguntas y su insistencia sobre tener citas de vez en cuando. El día en que nos conocimos me viene a la mente, pensar que ella podría ser la dueña de la segunda Death Note me había hecho querer vomitar. Hacía que el poder de las libretas pareciera un juego de niños, y no el arma de un dios.

Misa era torpe, y lo fue aún más al enamorarse de mí. Sé que entendía que para mí ella sólo era un instrumento al poseer los ojos del shinigami, y no le importó. Pero fue por su torpeza que sucedieron tantos giros en la historia de L contra Kira, tanto buenos como malos. Buenos por sus ojos, malos porque tuve que rescatarle de ser ejecutada. Lo que me llevó a revelar el poder de las libretas. Y después a su suicidio cuando le informaron de mi muerte.

Para entonces, Misa había renunciado a su posesión de la Death Note. No recordaba a Rem ni a Ryuk, ni todas las muertes que había causado porque yo se lo había ordenado. Aquellos que presenciaron mi fin, no necesitaron preguntar si ella era o no la segunda Kira, lo sabían de sobra, y fue esa la causa de que decidieran decirle cómo morí. Nunca pensaron que se aventaría de la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos, donde le vi por última vez.

Cuando L murió pude haberme desecho de Misa, y evitarle todo eso. Pero no pude hacerlo a causa de la intervención de los supuestos _sucesores_, y de que mi padre aún seguía vivo. Podía haber escrito su nombre, el de Matsuda, de Mogi, y de Aizawa, pero no el de mi padre. Y terminar únicamente él y yo vivos, habría atraído toda la atención hacia mi persona. Además, en cierto modo ya me había acostumbrado a que ella me auxiliara cuando ser Kira me era riesgoso.

Corro una cortina diferente. Aún no sé porqué he decidido mirarle a él. _Near_. Verle jugando siempre con legos y cartas de póker, hace que me enfurezca. ¿En serio fui derrotado por alguien así? La adicción de L por los dulces me parecía más respetable. Sólo a él admiraría de esta forma por la eternidad si es que mi existencia perduraría todo ese tiempo.

_L_, mi enemigo y mi amigo… aquel tipo con el que pude compartir mi ingenio y recibir uno al mismo nivel. Aquel tipo que había hecho todo el trabajo sucio que más tarde Near y Mello intentarían reunir. Ninguno estaba a su altura. Él había sospechado de mí desde el principio y sé que en ningún momento dejó de hacerlo. Le dejé morir sabiendo que no se había equivocado. Era la forma más digna que se me ocurrió para despedirlo mientras le sujetaba en mis brazos.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que este niño y sus juguetes me capturaran? ¿Qué pensaría L al saber que su mejor amigo, aquel con el que jugaba a ser detective había sido vencido no por él sino por un sucesor al que no había llegado a escoger? Tsk. Si no me equivoco le habría dado igual, lo único que a él le importaba era capturarme.

Golpeo la pared con toda la fuerza que me puedo permitir. Pierdo el control de mi mismo. ¡Me niego a creer que todo acabó! ¡Me niego a creer que la humanidad siga siendo una escoria! ¡Me niego a creer que perdí!

Podrán llorar a sus muertos. Podrán odiarme si eso es lo que desean. Incluso podrán cantar victoria, y seguir con sus asquerosas vidas. Podrán… podrán olvidar el nombre Yagami Raito_**. ¡Pero nunca les permitiré olvidar que Kira, fue el dios del mundo!**_

* * *

Este es un One-Shot que escribí hace tiempo pero que lamentablemente perdí con la caída de un foro, y la descompostura de mi antigua laptop.

Hoy estuve viendo Death Note, y la regla: _El humano que utilice este cuaderno no podrá ir ni al cielo o al infierno._ me hizo recordarlo, así que decidí reescribirlo o al menos intentarlo.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado.


End file.
